superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Son (Story)
This is a WBWL Fanfic, some characters ages have been changed to fit the needs of the story, I do not own JK Rowling's characters or works so any characters of his I use are not of my own Originality. Some Characters may be OOC, you have been warned. Thank You Hadrian Abilities - Mystical Mutation, Science-Magic Intuition & Science-Magic Mixture, Magic Unification, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Alchemy, Conjuration, Abjuration, War Magic, Time Magic, Techno-Magic, ''' '''Story Start Chapter 1 Godric's Hollow October 31st, 2000 A man in a black billowing cloak stands before a warm home in Godric's Hollow, a slick venomous whisper comes from his mouth "T''h''e b''o''y b''e''tt''er b''e he''re or ''t''he ''r''at ''w''ill 'suffer" the last word is said with such malice and venom that the air visibly shudders at it, as the man walks forth he shatters the house's wards, he knew he didn't have much time now so he took a quick pace, using a nonverbal Expulso ''the door shot apart pieces impaling an elderly woman to death, the man recognized her as Bathilda Bagshot great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, it was a shame to see a pure-blood go but it had to be done he thought to himself as he made his way to the cries of the children, as he looked upon him he noticed that they both had extremely powerful magic though it seemed the one on the right with black hair and hazel eyes was completely calm and even seemed to be suppressing his magic, the man thought to himself 'This is interesting both are powerful, both will probably try to destroy me, so they both must die what a shame such power to be wasted' the man raised his arm and uttered the dark words "'Advera Kadevara" and with that a flash green light flew from him and hit the red haired green eyed child but instead of killing the child it reflected back at the man killing him in explosion of emerald power, as he died a sliver of the mans essence flew from him and into the black haired boy, and cold word could be heard in this boys mind Voldemort... 10 Minutes Later The Order Members consisting of James, Lily, Albus, Snape, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Longbottoms, and Weasleys, entered the home to see Bathilda Bagshot riddled with wooden shards from the broken door, Lily gasped upon seeing the old woman who had become like a mother to her, James paled and immediately ran to the nursery soon followed by Lily and the rest, upon entering the room the first thing they all noticed was the quiet children, James and Lily immediately went over to them checking them for injuries, upon Albus scanning the room he noticed the magic of Voldemort and the pile of ash on the floor, Albus realized what happened and explained to Lily and James who were both shocked, relieved, and proud of their Hero ''son. They started cooing over their red-haired son, no one remembered Hadrian or noticed that his once Hazel eyes were now the eerie emerald color of the Killing Curse... '''6 Years Later' July, 31st 2006, Potter Manor 10 PM Hadrian sat on a couch in the Manor Library, he studied the book before him called '''Introduction to Elemental Magic', ''his thoughts were at the moment focused on learning Fire, Lightning, and Air Magic, it had caught his fancy a year back and his parents along with Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and the rest had refused to teach him Elemental Magic, claiming 'Your to young Harry' they had said, '''Give me a break,' ''he thought '''They're teaching Owen Magic but not me' ''he wretched under their neglect. He was the oldest of 2 twins, his brother Owen Ledford Potter was